


girl time

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, alternate universe - lunatic sunshine, established fujikita & nisen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Fujigaya recalls something Kitayama had said to her mother.





	girl time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lunatic Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330288) by mousapelli. 



> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (voyeurism) and cotton candy bingo (friends for life).

“Hey, wait,” Fujigaya says suddenly, and Kitayama raises an eyebrow at him because she had just been sitting on the couch next to him, watching some boring high school drama on TV. “Your mom didn’t believe I was a guy?”

Kitayama stares at him. “Did it seriously take you three months to put that together?”

He frowns at her. “I’ve been busy _working_ , or have you been sleeping this whole time?”

“Just ask what you want to ask,” she tells him, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

“Does that mean…” Fujigaya swallows, a strange sensation flowing through him as he forces out the rest of his question. “You were with girls before?”

“Yes,” Kitayama answers, her face completely serious. “It’s par for the course in a same-sex agency, or at least that’s what I thought until I joined Domoto’s. I was totally shocked to learn that none of you are actually screwing.”

Fujigaya’s jaw drops a little, but she just laughs at him. “That’s…it’s just fanservice.”

“I know that _now_ ,” she says, then looks up at him with heavily lined eyes. “Trust me, you don’t have anything to prove to me.”

“But you don’t either,” Fujigaya points out, still trying to wrap his head around the concept of Kitayama having sex with girls. “I mean, you clearly like men.”

“I do.” Kitayama grins. “That doesn’t mean I can’t play around with girls, too, does it?”

“Are you still—? Fujigaya starts.

“Of course not,” she cuts him off sternly. “Cheating is cheating no matter what the other person has in their pants.”

Fujigaya tries to bite back his smile, but he doesn’t think he’s very successful. “Anyone I would know?”

“Whom I’ve slept with?” Kitayama’s eyebrows rise. “Do you really want to have this conversation?”

“Just girls,” Fujigaya clarifies quickly, then cowers under Kitayama’s knowing look.

“Could it be…” she starts, swinging a leg over his lap to straddle his thighs, “you think it’s hot?”

“ _Obviously_ ,” Fujigaya admits, giving up trying to hide anything now that Kitayama can feel exactly how hot he thinks it is. “What red-blooded man doesn’t?”

“Tama-chan?” Kitayama offers, and Fujigaya rolls his eyes.

“He thinks _Miyata_ is hot—his opinion is invalid.”

Kitayama grins as she leans in to give him a quick kiss, then speaks right against his lips. “Yamashita Tomoko is probably my biggest conquest.”

“Yamapi?!” Fujigaya gasps, hands automatically reaching for Kitayama’s hips and pulling her even closer.

“I must have tried for two years to get into her pants,” Kitayama says, sounding nostalgic. “We were in the same year at school but she had six years on me in the agency, so she was still my senpai. She was so soft, I loved touching her.”

“Hiromi,” Fujigaya groans, shamelessly rocking against her. “We need to go to my room. Now.”

“Don’t you want to know who else?” Kitayama asks cutely. “I messed around with my friend Ohkura a lot. I should call her, actually. I haven’t seen her since I’ve been here.”

Fujigaya lowers his mouth to her neck. “Yes, yes you should.”

Her low giggle tickles his lips. “I know what you’re trying to do, and it will never happen. Tada-chan’s way too insecure to do something like that in front of another person. She barely let _me_ see her naked.”

“Does that mean you would do it with a different girl?” Fujigaya asks, and he knows he’s got her when she squeezes her thighs around his. “Maybe put on a show for me?”

“I didn’t exactly leave that agency on good terms,” Kitayama says, evading the question though her voice is quite breathy. “It would have to be someone else, and I don’t know any other girls.”

Fujigaya pauses as he remembers what other girl they definitely do know, and Kitayama seems to do the same thing as she pulls back to stare at him. As if on cue, the front door flies open from the force of only one person whose loud voice fills the house, then stops mid-conversation upon seeing Fujigaya and Kitayama on the couch.

“Don’t you two do anything other than hump each other?” Nikaido demands, rolling her eyes as she starts to head down the hallway, Senga in tow.

“You should talk,” Fujigaya says under his breath, but Kitayama’s leaning up on her knees to look over Fujigaya’s shoulder.

“Sorry, Nika-chan,” she calls after the other couple. “Taisuke just realized I’m a switch-hitter, so understandably he can’t keep his hands off of me.”

“What’s a—” Senga starts, but Nikaido interrupts him by spinning around, making him run right into her shoulder as she fixes Kitayama with an incredulous look.

“Oh, really?” she asks. “I played a bit in the minors, but never went pro.”

Fujigaya tries not to think about the implications of that statement. “Are you two even talking about the same thing?”

“Nika-chan, I didn’t know you played baseball,” Senga says, and Nikaido just smiles at him and pets his face.

“Trust me, there were no balls involved,” she tells him gently. Kitayama’s laughter vibrates the couch and she has about forty-five seconds to wrap this up or Fujigaya’s going to take her right here in front of anyone who wants to watch.

Except that Kitayama seems to have other plans; Fujigaya’s not proud of the whine that leaves his mouth as she hops right off of him, wobbling a little as she crosses the room. “Ken-chan, can I borrow your girlfriend for a few seconds?”

Senga still looks confused, which is Fujigaya’s only saving grace in this whole ordeal as he turns around and more or less hangs over the back of the couch. He’s sure he looks as pathetic as he feels, but right now he doesn’t really care as Kitayama approaches Nikaido and reaches up to twirl her short hair.

“Please, give me more credit than that,” Nikaido says to her, eyeing her the way she eyes Senga in tight pants. “I don’t finish nearly that fast.”

Kitayama grins, looking from one of Nikaido’s teal-shadowed eyes to the other. “We’ll see about that.”

Then she pulls her down by her hair, crushing their mouths together, and Senga makes this unattractive squawking sound that Fujigaya would probably echo if he could actually breathe. All he can do is stare as their lips press together over and over, Nikaido’s bright pink ones against Kitayama’s neutral glossy ones.

“Should I be jealous?” Senga asks, looking helplessly toward Fujigaya, who lifts his eyebrows questioningly. “I mean, because I’m not. Not at all.”

Someone giggles and Fujigaya can’t tell who it is; he actually thinks it might be Nikaido as she pulls back and gives Kitayama a contemplative look. “I forgot how soft girls are.”

“Soft everywhere,” Kitayama reminds her, and something flashes in Nikaido’s eyes that Fujigaya’s willing to bet only Senga has seen before. “So do we have to talk about this or can we just go to my room?”

“Are they coming, too?” Nikaido asks, saying ‘they’ like she was referring to something unpleasant.

Kitayama smirks. “Not yet, though I bet Taisuke’s almost there.”

The harsh fabric of the couch is rough against Fujigaya’s face as he tries to hide in it, but then familiar fingers sift through his hair and he leans into the touch, returning his eyes to the fantasy playing out before them.

“Hey, Kento,” Nikaido says suddenly. “I’m going to make out with Hiromi-chan for a while. Do you have a problem with that?”

Senga shakes his head so fast that Fujigaya can see the sweat flying from side to side.

“Good.” Nikaido turns to Kitayama, lifting her chin with one manicured hand. “They can watch, but if you lay one pretty little finger on my man, I’ll cut your tits off.”

Kitayama just smiles at her. “Same goes for you.”

“Um,” Senga says, but Kitayama just grabs Nikaido’s hand and pulls her in the direction of her bedroom. Senga turns toward Fujigaya. “Do we follow them, or..?”

“Unless you want to get left behind,” Fujigaya answers, only feeling a bit embarrassed as he tries to walk with the hardest erection he’s had in years. Senga’s not that much better, when Fujigaya sneaks a look, though he hadn’t needed to when he stops short in the doorway of Kitayama’s room and Senga bumps right into him, a harsh breath escaping from the contact.

Fujigaya pays him no attention—right now Senga could rub off on him for all he cares, because Nikaido has Kitayama pinned down to her own bed, their shirts already gone. Nikaido’s breasts are barely contained in a lacy black bra while Kitayama didn’t even bother with one today, her dark nipples already perking to the cool air of the room before Nikaido’s fingers even touch them.

“Don’t get mad, Taipi,” Senga says quietly, still clutching onto Fujigaya’s shoulder, “but I can’t not look at her.”

“It’s fine,” Fujigaya tells him. “I’ll probably be looking at yours, too, as disturbing as that is.”

“Deal,” Senga says, his breath tickling Fujigaya’s neck a little, sending a sharp shiver up his spine that has him even more aroused than before.

“Are you going to close the fucking door?” Nikaido barks at them, her eyes fluttering a bit from the way Kitayama kisses her neck. “Poor Tama-chan will have a heart attack if he walks by.”

Somehow Fujigaya regains control of his feet, though he trips over them on the third step and Senga barely catches him before he crashes to the floor, the door shutting behind them as Senga pulls him back up by his waist. The pair of them fall backwards into an armchair, Fujigaya landing on Senga’s lap, and Senga makes a noise that can in no way be attributed to pain.

“Hmm,” Kitayama says contemplatively, and Fujigaya knows what’s going to come out of her mouth before it does. “I wouldn’t mind seeing more of that.”

Nikaido gasps. “Hiromi!”

“What?” Kitayama’s hands slide up Nikaido’s smooth back to unfasten the hooks of her bra. “If we’re going to do it, they should do it, too. Isn’t that fair?”

Now Fujigaya’s on the receiving end of Nikaido’s glare, though it’s much different when she’s topless and his girlfriend is groping her breasts. “I really don’t like the idea of anyone else touching my man.”

“So Ken-chan can just touch my man instead,” Kitayama suggests, and Nikaido’s rage subsides. “Now stop being a jealous bitch and kiss me.”

Fujigaya expects Nikaido to argue, but all she does is roll her eyes and return to devouring Kitayama, flashes of tongue showing in their heated kiss and it doesn’t matter _who_ touches Fujigaya right now because he’s about to burst out of his pants.

“Taipi?” Senga asks questioningly, and Fujigaya bristles when he realizes that the younger man is _asking permission_.

“If I’m going to do this, you’re not stopping there,” Fujigaya says firmly to Kitayama, his voice much calmer than he feels, especially with Senga’s arm already stretching around his waist.

“Fine with me,” Kitayama replies, her hands dropping right to Nikaido’s ass, taking one cheek firmly in each hand and _squeezing_. “Okay, Nika-chan?”

Nikaido makes a loud surprised noise and Fujigaya can feel Senga jerk next to him, clearly affected by it. “I haven’t done more than this with a girl,” Nikaido says, looking a bit sheepish as she pulls out of their kiss. “Just, you know, to myself.”

Now Senga groans, right into Fujigaya’s shoulder, and Fujigaya can’t stop his body from arching.

“It’s okay,” Kitayama says gently, rubbing her way down Nikaido’s thighs that stretch even more around her waist. “I’ll show you what to do.”

“Okay,” Nikaido replies, squirming as Kitayama’s hands move around to the insides of her thighs. “ _Hiromi_.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Kitayama goes further up and Nikaido makes a noise that has both Senga and Fujigaya clutching onto each other. Kitayama’s fingers are right between Nikaido’s legs, teasing her through her jeans and it’s Nikaido who rushes to unfasten them, shoving them over her hips and kicking them completely off along with her panties. Kitayama giggles as her fingers explore Nikaido’s folds before finally slipping inside, making Nikaido buck her hips with a piercing shriek. “Is she always this loud?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Senga replies, his voice much deeper than normal, and Fujigaya arches a little at the close proximity. “She’ll scream if you hit her deep enough.”

“Is that so,” Kitayama says, turning back to Nikaido to whisper something into her ear. Nikaido nods so hard that she almost head-butts Kitayama in the face, but then Kitayama rolls them over and spreads Nikaido’s thighs enough to show all of her to everyone in the room, though she appears to care less with Kitayama’s fingers moving inside her. Nikaido’s dark hair splays on the pillow, her back arching with each flick of Kitayama’s wrist, and even Fujigaya can’t deny that she’s fucking hot right now.

“I didn’t know you have a belly piercing,” Kitayama comments, leaning down to flick it with her tongue. “I wonder if it works the same way as Taisuke’s.”

“How is that?” Senga asks, his voice now by Fujigaya’s ear, and Fujigaya’s eyes roll back into his head as he feels fingers slip under his shirt, approaching his midsection.

“Shit,” he mutters, unable to hold back the groan when Senga finds the barbell and tugs on it, earning both girls’ attention. “Ken-chan, just. I don’t know. Do something.”

Like he’d been waiting for the word, Senga’s mouth latches onto Fujigaya’s neck, his body pressed up against Fujigaya’s side, rocking slightly. Fujigaya can feel Senga hard against his hip and right now everything is arousing; he has to fight to keep his eyes open because that’s the whole point of this, to watch the girls.

Then Kitayama lowers her face and three people gasp, Nikaido’s loud and shrill while Senga’s low growl vibrates Fujigaya’s neck and Fujigaya’s pretty sure the soft moan was his. His gaze is locked on Kitayama as she fingers Nikaido with one hand, spreads her folds with the other, and flicks her tongue as the little bump that has Nikaido thrashing on the bed so hard that the mattress is bouncing.

“Can I just…” Senga starts, making his intent perfectly clear with the way he moves against Fujigaya. “I’m not going to outlast her.”

“Go ahead,” Fujigaya replies, and Senga doesn’t hold back, grinding sharply against Fujigaya’s hip and panting into his neck as Nikaido’s moans get louder and louder. Fujigaya can’t look away from where Kitayama’s face is buried between Nikaido’s legs, moving her tongue faster than should be humanly possible, and Fujigaya nearly embarasses himself when Kitayama’s eyes cut up to meet his.

Suddenly Nikaido _screams_ , so loud that Fujigaya cringes, though he doesn’t much hate the way Senga groans into his neck and pulses against him, holding onto him tightly as he rides the waves of orgasm along with his girlfriend. Nikaido’s considerably more violent, yanking Kitayama up by her hair and continuing to shudder as Kitayama keeps fingering her.

“You done?” Kitayama asks pointedly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and Fujigaya can see the level of arousal in her eyes, approaching her limit.

“Fuck,” Nikaido says, her voice returning to normal decibels as she falls still, Kitayama’s fingers falling from her body. They’re glistening and Fujigaya twitches, more than aware of how his pants are still fastened and he’s ready to rip them open himself. “That was amazing.”

“Thanks,” Kitayama replies, smirking as she urges Nikaido’s thighs down and straddles her lap. “My turn?”

“I’ll try,” Nikaido says, biting her lip a little, but she’s way too sated to look nervous. Kitayama’s pants are still on, but Nikaido takes care of that quick and tentatively lingers on the hem of Kitayama’s panties before pushing them down next. “I don’t know how good I’ll be with my tongue though.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Kitayama says, and Nikaido looks relieved. “Just use your thumb on my clit and curl your fingers inside me. I like it more shallow than you do—you’ll know when you get there.”

“I’m actually going to die,” Fujigaya mutters under his breath. “Baby, you’re killing me.”

“You don’t need my permission to get off,” Kitayama calls over to him without looking away from Nikaido, smiling warmly as she closes her fingers over Nikaido’s and brings them between her legs. One of Nikaido’s knuckles bumps Kitayama’s clit and Kitayama’s moan is gorgeous, her face flushed and chest heaving as she leans down and fuses her mouth to Nikaido’s, kissing her harder than Fujigaya thinks she’s ever kissed _him_.

Nikaido’s fingers slip inside her easily, seeming to figure out how she likes it real quickly judging by the way Kitayama pushes back against them. Her noises are drowned out by their kiss but Fujigaya can hear them well enough, arousal flooding through every cell of his body until he can’t stop himself from opening his pants and wrapping his hand around his cock, groaning out loud at the relief.

This earns Kitayama’s attention, her body trembling even more when she falls out of Nikaido’s mouth and turns her head to the side, staring straight at him. “Taisuke, you should let Ken-chan do that.”

Fujigaya starts to shake his head, but then the hands wrapped around him come back to life and he nearly arches right off the chair, his own hand grabbing onto Senga’s wrist as strong fingers squeeze his length.

“Relax, Leader,” Senga whispers into his ear. “Just watch her—I got this.”

All he can do is follow directions, his eyes locked on Kitayama who looks back at him as they’re both brought closer and closer to release by other people. Kitayama keeps hissing to Nikaido how she’s doing it perfectly and don’t stop, _please_ don’t stop, her body starting to shake in the undeniable prelude to orgasm, and Fujigaya’s only hope is that he can last until she gets there.

“Fuck,” he growls, his hand squeezing Senga’s wrist while his hips snap up into the friction, and the next thing he hears is Kitayama’s soft moan that’s hotter than if she was screaming his name. He has to force his eyes to focus, but it’s worth it to see her convulse on top of Nikaido, clutching onto the other girl as Nikaido mouths at her neck. “Ken-chan, I’m gonna—”

“Come,” Kitayama finishes for him, eyes locked on him even as she comes down, batting Nikaido’s fingers away from her but making no effort to move.

It’s the easiest order Fujigaya’s ever had to follow, his head falling back onto Senga’s shoulder as he lets go, Senga’s fist squeezing his orgasm out of him until he has nothing left. He can’t even hold himself up, his entire weight lying on Senga behind him, and it’s not that uncomfortable at all.

“Thanks,” he pants, belatedly realizing he’s saying it to all three of them, and Senga brings his other hand up to push Fujigaya’s sweaty hair out of his face.

“Goddamn, you’re heavy,” Nikaido says to Kitayama, and Fujigaya chokes on his laugh as Kitayama punches her half-heartedly in the arm and curls up on top of her.

“She will fall asleep just like that,” Fujigaya warns her.

Nikaido just shrugs. “She doesn’t sweat nearly as much as Kento does.”

“Ha,” Senga mutters from behind Fujigaya, but he doesn’t sound mad. “I need a shower,” he adds, patting Fujigaya on the back as he climbs out of the armchair like they’d just played a good show instead of doing what they actually did.

This leaves Fujigaya alone with a naked Nikaido, a sleeping Kitayama, and his pants still open. “I’m just going to leave her to you,” he says, taking care to zip himself up before he stands, and Nikaido just gives him a careless wave as he slips out.

The kitchen isn’t empty when Fujigaya shuffles into it a little while later, but he’s since showered and shouldn’t look nearly as debauched as he would have before. Still, Tamamori looks more traumatized than usual, staring at the salt shaker like it will answer all of his problems.

“Exactly how long have you guys been here?” Fujigaya asks carefully.

“Since Nika-chan started screaming,” Miyata answers with a frown. “Next time invite us, yeah? We’re part of this family, too.”

Predictably, Tamamori covers his face. “Why is this my life, salt-san?”

Just then Nikaido and Kitayama thunder down the hallway, thankfully dressed and linking arms. They’re laughing and chatting about something, and Fujigaya watches them in mild interest as they make plans to check out some new mall on Sunshine’s next day off, hugging a little too long before Nikaido takes her leave.

“Should I be worried?” he teases Kitayama when she joins them in the kitchen.

“Don’t worry,” she says sweetly, leaning against his arm. “I love your dick too much to leave you for another woman.”

The gradual progression of realization dawning on Miyata’s face is actually kind of amusing, almost as much as Tamamori banging his head on the counter. Then Senga walks in and Fujigaya instantly finds Kitayama’s nails very interesting, noticing how Senga scoots his chair further away when he sits down next to him.

“Now I’m _really_ upset you didn’t invite us,” Miyata says, and Tamamori’s begging the pepper shaker to take him away from all of this insanity.

“At least Nika-chan and I are friends now?” Kitayama says hopefully. “You’ve all been on us to get along better, right? Now we’ll be best friends _forever_.”

Fujigaya can’t tell if she’s being sarcastic or not, but doesn’t really want to know. “You won’t do that stuff without me, right?”

“I don’t think we’ll be doing it again at all, actually.” Kitayama frowns as she rubs her ears. “Bitch nearly blew out my eardrums.”

“Okay, now I have to know,” Miyata says, leaning on the counter and looking at the three of them expectantly.

“Nope,” Fujigaya says, echoed by Senga’s “never,” and he’s pretty sure Tamamori covering his ears signals his cosigning.

“Well, see,” Kitayama starts. “First Taisuke realized I’ve been with girls, and then—”

Fujigaya does the only thing he can think of to do to shut her up—grab her by the hair and kiss her. She giggles into his mouth, and he doesn’t figure out why until their tongues touch and he tastes the lingering hint of Nikaido.


End file.
